Solo ellos
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Del día en el que Draco Malfoy descubre que Hermione Granger es una mujer con todo el significado de la palabra y con las hormonas tan alborotadas como las de cualquier otra chica. Y como aquello podía causarle más problemas de lo que creyó. /PRIMER OS. De cómo se enamoró Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger y como dos simples y estúpidas palabras, pueden cambiarlo todo./SEGUNDO
1. Hermione Granger también es una chica

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K Rowling, lo demás, creación propia.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto#5: Dramione"_ _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **AVISO:** La existencia de Lord Voldemort en este fic está anulada.

 **P/D** (una un poco larga, leanla en lo posible)  
Me he visto obligada a aclarar algo antes de que comience el fic por un mal entendido.  
Este primer capítulo, es una parodia, por ende el tema del fic y las situaciones estan un poco exageradas, a propósito.

Una chica me tachó de machista por la Hermione creada, y está realmente lejos de ser lo que quise escribir, al menos no fue mi intención.  
Ser feminista, desde mi punto de vista, no es para nada mostrarnos menos como nosotras somos y el periodo me parece algo totalmente nuestro y femenino, un momento de la mujer que la hace única, ya que somos solo nosotras las que lo pasamos, con todos los dolores que sufrimos y los cambios de humor (yo al menos soy de esas que le trata muy mal ese momento del mes, me la paso empastilladaXD) y obviamente en este fic, exageré todo el asunto para hacerlo un poco más cómico, es como una especie de **parodia** ¿Se entiende? y la verdad me divertí creando a esta Hermione haciendo sufrir a Draco, suele ser al revés, que Hermione sea tranquila y siempre tenga que comprender los sentimientos que no quiere mostrar o aceptar Draco (lo cual es poco feminista también si uno averigua del tema) y quise que sea él quien tenga que comprenderla a ella en este momento y en este os. Es una pena que la gente no entienda pero bueno, espero que lo tomen desde su punto humoristico al fic y no como esta chica que lo ha tomado bastante mal! Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Era una mañana de sábado en Hogwarts, y pese a que hacía frío, los rayos de sol que se colaban por las altas columnas hacían de aquel día uno perfecto. Sí, Draco Malfoy se sentía positivo.

Estaba decidido a ir a buscar a Hermione para poder ir a desayunar juntos por primera vez desde que habían blanqueado su relación, es decir, desde el día ayer. Había sido monumental, los cuchicheos lo seguían a todas partes, nadie aún podía creerlo, algunos apostaban que era alguna broma de mal gusto. De un muy mal gusto para Pansy, por ejemplo, quien le tiró una sarta de objetos por la cabeza desde que entro a la sala común y tuvo que esperar a que la chica, envuelta en un resentimiento histérico, se fuera a dormir para ir hasta su cuarto. No se quejaba, tenía que admitirlo, la situación lo divertía muchísimo.

Siguió con sus pasos relajados pensando que haría con sus padres, por supuesto que aún no lo sabían, pero no dudaba de que Pansy se los haría saber mediante una carta en cualquier momento.

Pero eso no le importaba, no por ahora, solo le importaba la chica que le estaba esperando entre las sábanas y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, al menos en ese preciso instante.

Ingresó a la habitación de prefecta de Hermione con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, tan malditamente Malfoy que asustaba pero Draco no imaginó que aquel día sería todo menos perfecto. Y que aquella sonrisa tan característica no sería más que un viejo recuerdo.

Al entrar a la dichosa habitación, encontró a una Hermione Granger acurrucada entre las sábanas agonizante, apretándose el estómago con el ceño fruncido y con muy mal aspecto. Curioso, pero más preocupado, se acercó a ella sutilmente y cuando le pasó la yema de sus dedos por uno de los hombros descubiertos y pecosos de la castaña ésta se incorpora de repente, con los pelos tan alborotados como si pertenecieran a un mismísimo león y con el rostro al parecer enfurecido.

¿Es que había hecho algo?

\- ¿Por qué no estas con mi té caliente entre tus manos, Draco? ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI TÉ? – le grita ésta ferozmente y el chico queda estupefacto mirándola con los ojos tan abiertos como dos huevos fritos hirviéndose - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara? – la chica se puso de pie, tapándose algo que tenía en la frente que Malfoy no alcanzó a ver. La Gryffindor vestía una joggineta grisácea y una remera de tirantes ajustada que marcaba sus senos, especialmente sus pezones. Malfoy estuvo tentativo a acercarse con tal vista a esa hora de la mañana, pero solo en el intento, esta le paró en seco con la palma de su mano levantada – Quiero mi té – le exigió y Draco asiente confundido.

\- Está bien, justo vine a buscarte para ir a desayunar ¿Por qué no te vist…?

\- Oh, claro, eso es todo lo que te importa ¿Cierto? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo un Malfoy va a blanquear su relación con una chica tan desaliñada como Hermione Granger a quien no le importa su pelo, ni sus uñas o su maldita ropa Muggle? ¿Cierto? – le acusó enfurecida y con indignación, pero Draco se sentía totalmente confuso. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Granger? ¿No era ayer que habían programado aparecer en el Gran Comedor juntos y sentarse a desayunar tranquilamente en la mañana de ese sábado?

\- Granger ¿De qué carajo hablas? Si tuviera algún problema con todo eso…

\- Y para tu información, me he pintado las uñas – le volvió a interrumpir, poniéndola las uñas pintadas de un color rojo intenso en la cara, prácticamente impidiéndole ver con claridad y en vez de eso ver los dedos borrosos de la castaña – Ahora, Draco, ¿Puedes por favor arreglar esto trayéndome té? Ah, y una bolsa con agua caliente estaría bien, gracias – dicho esto, la muchacha volvió a la cama tranquilamente, tomando un libro cualquiera entre sus manos y sentándose cruzando sus rodillas, recostando su espalda contra la pared.

Draco, por su parte, quedó unos segundos intentado meditar la situación, pero al darse cuenta la ignorancia de la Gryffindor, prefirió ir en busca de lo que la chica quería antes que seguir escuchando sus gritos. Lo último que necesitaba en su primer día de relación blanqueada, era tener que también blanquear que rompieron. Además, con el tiempo había descubierto que Granger enojada era peor que cualquier serpiente.

Conseguir el té fue fácil, simplemente fue y le pidió a algún elfo de la cocina que le hiciera un té caliente para Hermione. Pero ¿bolsa de agua caliente? ¿Para qué carajos Granger necesitaba una de esas?

Tuvo una idea brillante (bueno, "brillante" según quien la vea) y fue hasta Daphne Greengrass a pedirle una. Ella era una mujer como Hermione ¿cierto? ¿Pero desde cuando las mujeres acostumbraban a tener bolsas de agua caliente entre sus cosas?

Draco no lo sabía, pero sin perder más tiempo, fue hasta su sala común escondiéndose de Parkinson y buscando a una rubia tan platinada como él.

No fue difícil, la Greengrass acostumbra a usar sus mañanas de sábado para sentarse en una mesa de la sala común a dibujar cada cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza, hasta al mismo Draco.

Estaba sentada sobre un almohadón verde en el suelo, con su cabello largo, lacio y claro suelto, y sus ojos concentrados en aquel pedazo de papel que tenía en frente.

\- ¡Daphne! – grita casi emocionado y se sienta a su lado. La chica levanta su mirada para mirarlo con aquellos ojos celestes que estaban cerca de confundirse con la esclerótica por los claros que eran y le sonríe.

\- Tienes suerte de que Pansy duerma tanto los fin de semanas, Draco, sino ya deberías estar corriendo en dirección a la puerta – dice riendo bastante divertida, recordando la situación de la noche anterior.

\- Ni lo menciones – le responde el rubio elevando ambas cejas y espiando el dibujo del bosque que al parecer hacía su amiga.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunta mientras se dedica a sombrear aquel dibujo.

\- Ah… Pues, sí – le dice pensando bien qué pedir con exactitud sin que sonara extraño – Veras, ¿por las dudas no tienes una bolsa de agua caliente?

\- ¿Bolsa de agua caliente? – inquiere la blonda con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios y frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Suena raro, lo sé… Es que… Por alguna razón, Granger me ha mandado a buscar una y estoy bastante seguro de que si no se la consigo me matará – la chica abre la boca en un gesto de _"Acabo de entenderlo todo"_ y Draco se siente todavía más perdido. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

\- Claro que tengo _esa_ bolsa – dice con una sonrisa en sus labios y antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarle nada, la Slytherin se pone de pie de un solo salto y sube las escaleras a su habitación. A la chica le parecía algo digno de ver como aquella Gryffindor conseguía que Malfoy sacara todo ese lado arrastrado que tenía dentro por ella. Haber conseguido que Draco blanqueara una relación, era ya algo sorpresivo pero ¿Mandar a tu novio a conseguirte una bolsa de agua caliente, siendo este Draco Malfoy, el supuesto príncipe de las serpientes quien alardeaba tener a todo el sector femenino del colegio tras él? ¡Já! Esto estaba para sentarse con una bolsa de pochoclos a ver, era mejor que cualquier Reality Show que Hermione le haya mostrado hasta ahora. La próxima vez que viera a la chica se juró felicitarla por tener tan bien controlado a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Draco se dignó a sentarse a esperar, intentando relajarse, pero de alguna forma se sentía ansioso al ver que el reloj corría y él aún no había ido hasta Hermione.

Y aprovechó aquellos minutos para evaluar todos los _por qué_ del brote histérico de la Gryffindor, no notó que cierta morena bajaba de las escaleras en una bata verde y con los pelos, normalmente lacios, erizados como cual felino.

\- ¡Y te dignas a aparecer! – escucha un grito bastante reconocido y no era para menos. Pansy Parkinson estaba en las escaleras con la vena violeta del cuello latiéndole y contrarrestando bastante con su piel pálida.

\- Pansy, creo que lo correcto sería que lo hablemo… - dijo, levantándose y colocando ambas palmas de sus manos al frente. La chica, por su parte, dejó salir de sus labios una carcajada que carecía de diversión y vuelve a fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- Ya te mostraré como hablaremos, Draco Malfoy – ve como la chica saca su varita de dentro de su bata y antes de poder hacer nada la morena grita - _¡FLIPENDO! –_

De alguna manera, consigue esquivarlo colocándose detrás del sillón y cuando vuelve a levantar su cabeza ve como Parkinson está dispuesta a ir con otro.

\- ¡Draco, cuidado! – escucha gritar a Daphne, y el rubio simplemente vuelve a ponerse detrás del sillón.

\- ¡Maldita seas, Daphne! ¡Solo tenías que ir a buscar una bolsa de agua caliente, NO DESPERTAR A PANSY! –

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, DRACO MALFOY?! – la escucha vociferar a la susodicha y maldice por ese maldito sábado que por algún momento había, erróneamente, creído que había empezado bien.

\- ¡Draco, rápido! ¡Ahí va! – la escucha hablar a Daphne, y levanta la mirada para ver como la bolsa que parecía ser de algún material de goma o similar, le da contra el rostro.

\- Bonito gesto, Greengrass – dice, cuando la bolsa termina de arrastrarse por su rostro y cae en sus manos. Ve reír a la rubia con un deje de diversión.

\- Lo siento. ¡VETE! –

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios hago con esto?! – le grita mientras corre a la puerta.

\- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¡Merlín, Draco! ¡Recuérdame darte una charla sobre chicas la próxima! – le gritaba mientras detenía a Parkinson robándole su varita y luchando porque no se la quite, lo cual se le complicaba bastante teniendo en cuenta que ella medía 1.60 mientras que la morena, con sus kilométricas piernas, estaba cerca del 1.75 - ¡Solo ve y ponle agua caliente!

Draco corre como si la vida dependiese de eso y hasta cuando sale de la sala común, sigue corriendo a las cocinas en busca del té.

Llega hasta la cocina exhausto y de paso le pide al elfo, educadamente pensando en cómo Hermione le retaba diariamente por su supuesto mal trato hacia aquellas criaturas, que le colocara agua caliente a esa maldita bolsa que le estaba causando más problemas que soluciones y cuando todo está hecho, vuelve a dirigirse hacia donde estaba su supuesta novia.

Al entrar, siente como el calor debido al reciente trote hacia presencia en su cuerpo, y se quita la capa y la bufanda verde para luego entregarle a Hermione la bolsa y el té.

La chica sonríe, de forma bastante normal diría Draco, esperanzado a que el humor de aquella Gryffindor haya mejorado.

Ve como Hermione toma la bolsa de agua caliente y la coloca en su vientre, suspirando con alivio y vuelve a mirar a Draco, con una sonrisa dulce plasmada en sus labios, agradeciéndole para luego tomar el té entre ambas manos, con el objetivo de que también sirviera para calentárselas.

Draco se sienta a su lado, respirando también aliviado al ver que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero todo duro no más de un mísero instante, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Hermione se dignó a escupirle todo el maldito liquido hirviendo en su rostro, quemándole y dejándoselo rojo.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos te suce… - dice, sintiendo hervir su rostro y llevando sus manos frías al mismo en el intento de calmar el ardor.

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS QUÉ, DRACO MALFOY? – le grita indignada, dejando la taza sobre la mesita de luz - ¿Qué clase de té es este? – le pregunta con una mano en su cintura manifestando su enojo.

\- ¿Tu favorito…? – sugiere él en tono sigiloso y alejándose significativamente de la Gryffindor. Pero al parecer esa fue una respuesta errónea, porque solo consigue enojarla más.

\- ¡No puedo creer que haya accedido a blanquear nuestra relación, cuando NI SIQUIERA SABES MIS GUSTOS, DRACO! – termina gritándole llena de indignación.

De repente, ve como Hermione se levanta y tira la bolsa de agua caliente, que Draco tanto había buscado, por cualquier rincón de la habitación y empieza a dar vueltas por la misma aun gritándole cosas y reprochándole otras, y es ahora cuando Draco se da cuenta que es un buen momento para retirarse antes de que toda aquella situación empeorara pero cuando abre la puerta Hermione es más rápida y la cierra con un hechizo.

\- Oh ¿Así que así será esto? ¿Piensas escaparte? Pues déjame decirte que no lo harás, querido. Primero iras a solucionarme ese té – dice señalando la taza blanca de forma insignificante - Y hazme el favor de ponerle mucha azúcar – dice demandante.

\- ¿Mucha azúcar? Pero si tú siempre dices que el azúcar le saca el verdadero gusto al té – reprocha, recordando como la castaña solía regañarlo cuando le ponía azúcar al té con justamente ese fundamento.

\- Oh ¡Por Merlín y Morgana! ¿De verdad estoy contigo, Draco Malfoy? No puedo creer que no sepas como me gusta el té. Por favor, ve y hazme otro, bien caliente – le recuerda, levantando su dedo índice de forma amenazante y vuelve a su cama. El chico, aturdido, asiente y vuelve a retomar camino.

El Slytherin, caminando deambulante, va en dirección a la cocina, nuevamente, cuando en el camino se encuentra con Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley.

De alguna manera, siente que en ellas dos está la respuesta que busca y las detiene a medio camino, preguntándoles si saben que es lo que le sucede a su amiga y Ginny ríe burlonamente, al parecer bastante divertida ante la cara de preocupación eminente de Malfoy.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta? Esta indispuesta, idiota – le responde la menor de los Weasley de manera bastante brusca, aunque aquello no llama su atención. Después de ser la hija menor de una numerosa familia, en la cual todos sus hermanos son hombres y tú eres la única niña, tienes dos opciones: eres demasiado brusca, o por el contrario, careces de personalidad. La Weasley definitivamente, era la primera.

\- ¿Está _indis_ que? – pregunta Draco desconcertado. Para ser sincero, Draco podía saber todo sobre como conquistar a una chica, pero no conocía todo de ellas, al ser hijo único y no tener primas mujeres, su conocimiento era bastante básico.

\- Ya sabes, Draco, con _Andrés_ – le responde Luna con aquel tono insoportablemente tranquilizador, que en vez de lograr ese resultado, en lo personal, a Draco lo alteraba.

\- ¿Andrés? ¿Quién carajo es Andrés? Mira, Lovegood si esta es tu forma graciosa de decirme que Hermione me está engañando… - se detiene de pronto y mira a ambas - ¡¿Me está engañando con un Andrés?! – vocifera para luego detenerse a pensar - Pero si no conozco ni un Andrés en Hogwarts... Oh por Merlín, dime que no es ese maldito Gryffindor de…

\- Por Merlín, Malfoy, estas con una nacida de muggles y ni siquiera conoces los términos muggles – le reprocha la Weasley perdiendo la paciencia llevando ambas manos a su sienes negando con la cabeza y mordisqueándose su labio inferior impaciente.

\- No seas duro con él, Ginny – le detiene la Ravenclaw para luego volver a dirigirse al rubio - Ya sabes, Malfoy, está con el periodo – dice con delicadeza, como si el tema se tratara de suma importancia.

\- ¿Periodo? – repite la pregunta elevando una de sus rubias cejas y de pronto llega Zabini, quien toma de forma natural la cintura de la pelirroja y luego de darle un veloz beso en los labios a la Gryffindor, ríe divertido por la desconcertación de su amigo.

\- Por Morgana, Blaise, solo dile al idiota de que trata todo esto -

\- ¿Qué todos lo saben menos yo? – dice Draco – Y tú, pequeña comadreja, deberías aprender a calmarte - se queja al fin, comenzando a sentirse harto de como las mujeres le estaban tratando ese día: primero Hermione con su extraño y cambiante humor, luego Pansy quien estaba bastante dispuesta al parecer a hacerle daño y ahora aquella menuda pelirroja quien le hablaba como si él fuera una especie de criatura inferior.

\- Ya sabes, amigo, _ese_ momento del mes de la mujer – le dice aún con la Weasley en brazos pero con su otra mano libre expresándose de forma significativa. Draco deja salir el aire contenido que al parecer tenía en su cuerpo y asiente por fin sintiendo como todas las piezas se ponían en su lugar. Él no había hecho nada, eran tan solo las hormonas de Hermione alborotándose.

\- Oh, carajo ¡Es eso! – se golpea la cabeza con la mano por lo torpe que había sido en no pensarlo antes y corre en busca de té extra dulce antes de que Hermione le empeore el humor. Ahora por fin podía comprender la gravedad del asunto.

\- ¡Draco Malfoy! – la escucha gritar a Lovegood.

\- ¡Lovegood, de verdad no tengo tiempo!

\- ¡Draco Malfoy, detente allí mismo! – el chico, sintiéndose alterado se detiene y gira en dirección a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué sucede, lunática?

\- Necesitaras esto – le asegura, tendiéndole una barra de chocolate. Él mira la barra, mira a los claros ojos de aquella rubia y vuelve a mirar la barra. No sabía mucho del asunto, pero si sabía que las mujeres se entendían entre ellas, y aunque Lovegood era un extraño género de mujer, estaba seguro que sabía más que él, así que asiente en un gesto rápido y corre con el chocolate entre manos.

Draco va a hacerle el té, exagerando la dosis de dulzura y cuando vuelve a la habitación Hermione nuevamente esta con la bolsa de agua caliente en el vientre y lagrimeando con un libro en manos, totalmente conmovida.

\- Aquí está tu té, Hermione – dice tomando todo el aire que puede como si hubiera estado corriendo un maldito maratón y le tiende el té, cuando ve los ojos humedecidos de la Gryffindor y no sabe si sentirse asustado o preocupado - ¿Granger, que sucede?

\- Oh, es tan triste – la escucha decir con la voz quebrada, colocándose una mano en su pecho de manera perturbada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – cuestiona Draco.

\- Esta historia – le dice señalándole el libro con la mirada y negando con la cabeza.

Hermione estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta, historia que ya había leído tiempo atrás por lo que Draco no comprendía por qué _ahora_ le parecía tan triste.

\- Pero siempre decías que te parecía estúpida y…

\- ¿De verdad crees que me parecerá estúpida una historia de amor tan conmovedora? ¡Solo digo eso porque tú odias las historias muggles y más si son de amor! – definitivamente no era un buen día para contradecir nada de lo que diga la leona, así que se limita a quedar en silencio.

Hermione, por su parte, le quita el té de las manos enojada y cuando lo toma lo siente dulce y caliente, justo como lo necesitaba.

\- Oh, está perfecto, Draco, gracias – dice dándole un beso y Draco siente que este será un largo y tedioso día. Y promete llevar al tanto el periodo de aquella mujer, que sufre más cambio de humor de lo que esperaba, descubriendo que Granger es una mujer con todas las malditas letras de la palabra y todo su largo significado. Y que quizás tenga algo de parecido con Pansy, lo cual lo asustaba. Mucho.

Recuerda la barra que tiene entre manos y acercándose a ella, con mucho cuidado como si la chica de repente pudiera convertirse en una extraña criatura, se la tiende. La Gryffindor primeramente mira maravillada aquel extracto de cacao en barra pero luego frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Acaso me ves con cara de que tengo hambre? ¿O quieres hacer que me salgan más granos de los que ya me han salido? Porque al parecer, ese es tu único objetivo… - la chica hablaba muy rápido, y su tono se oía nuevamente ofendido, como si Draco en vez de estar haciéndole un favor, la hubiera herido. Éste rápidamente se encarga de interrumpirla.

\- ¡Puedo devolverlo si quieres! – se ofreció de repente intentando quitarle el chocolate antes de que la chica volviera a tener alguna loca idea y lo mandara nuevamente a hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, pero Hermione no se lo permitió y en vez de eso, apegó la barra de chocolate a su pecho, protegiéndola con sus manos como si el aquel trozo de cacao industrializado en realidad fuera un objeto de valor único y costoso.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡No voy a desperdiciarlo ahora! Solo decía… - y dicho esto, abre la barra y le da un gran mordisco – Mhm, esto es increíble – murmura degustando el chocolate con placer – Y solo mío – le advierte con una mirada tan severa como la mismísima Minverva Mcgonagall, como si eso no se tratara solo de chocolate, como si fuera algo mucho más importante y Draco, en un intento por no reír ante todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar aquella mañana la Gryffindor, se limita a sonreírle, asintiendo y plantándole un beso en la frente.

El Slytherin se encontró riendo en silencio mientras observaba a la chica que tenía a su lado ¿Quién diría que él, un Malfoy, correría todo el maldito colegio por los caprichos de una nacida de muggles? Que sus ancestros sangre pura se retuerzan en sus tumbas, porque, definitivamente, perdieron a este muchacho.

Pero ¿A quien le importaban los muertos después de todo? Porque de alguna extraña manera, Draco le encontró el gusto a la situación y ahora mientras que la castaña estaba recostada en su pecho con la bolsa de agua caliente contra el vientre, él le leía un libro y le acariciaba el enmarañado cabello con delicadeza, y toda la situación, que era lo más real que había vivido con la castaña, a Draco le pareció lo más parecido a tocar el cielo con las manos. Después de todo, de eso se trataba una relación, de aceptar al otro en sus peores días y Draco, definitivamente aceptaba a Hermione de cualquier forma.

* * *

Bueno, en realidad para este reto tenía otro fic escrit jajaja. Pero a la hora de publicarlo se me hizo muy común y de repente se me ocurrió la idea de escribir sobre como Hermione sería en sus días y como Draco también puede estar detrás de ella, siendo prácticamente un pollerudo.

No olvidemos que aunque los mejores amigos de Hermione sean hombres y que sea una obsesionada de la sabiduría no quita que en estos días sus cambios de humor sean tan bruscos como los de todas y sufra cosas comunes como cualquier mujer ¿Verdad? Jaja.

 **Aclaración** : En mi país (no sé en los otros), " _Andrés"_ es una forma de llamar al período, por las dudas lo explico.

Dudas que surgieron luego de publicar el fic:

 _Blanquear:_ con "blanquear" la relación se refiere a que Draco y Hermione hicieron pública su relación, es decir la admitieron abiertamente.

 _Pochoclos:_ Bueno, los pochoclos son los pororo, o bueno en ingles, popcorn, eso que uno compra cuando va al cine para comer jaja, palomitas de maiz. Esos son todos los términos que conozco de esa palabra.

Bueno, espero su opinión. Saludos y besos.


	2. Dos estúpidas palabras

**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K Rowling, lo demás creación propia.

 _Summary_ : De cómo se enamoró Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger y como dos simples y estúpidas palabras, pueden cambiarlo todo.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto#5: Dramione"_ _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

No estaba preparado para aceptarlo, después de todo, él era Draco Malfoy, él no tenía sentimientos, o al menos creía no tenerlos. Él podía controlarlo todo (y a todos), pero sobre todo, a él mismo.

Estaba acostumbrado a usar a las personas a su antojo y con un objetivo claro, pero todo se le fue de las manos aquella vez que intentó usar a Granger para satisfacción personal.

Desde el primer día estuvo enredado, pero como el cretino testarudo que era se negó a creerlo, así que continuó con su objetivo que cada vez estaba menos claro.

Todo comenzó el día que, sin querer (vale la aclaración), quedó dormido con Granger a su lado. Se despertó con el pelo esparcido sobre su pecho y las piernas de ella enredadas a las de él. Lo peor fue, que no le resultó para nada incómodo, por el contrario, demasiado reconfortante.

El cabello castaño oscuro contrarrestaba con su pecho blanco y se sentían como caricias en su piel. La chica dormía plácidamente sobre él, como si estuviera en el lugar más seguro del mundo, demasiado cómoda con su rostro reflejando una tranquilidad eminente, haciendo que Draco no pudiera parar de _contemplarla._

Sus largas pestañas se movían mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese soñando alguna locura, él tenía su mano alrededor de la estrecha cintura desnuda y deseó, más que nunca, que Granger nunca despertará y poder mantener ese momento congelado.

Era el único momento donde podía observarla como tonto idiotizado sin levantar sospechas de sus sentimientos, porque no, ella tampoco debía saberlo.

Después de ese día, había decidido tomar distancia, no era para menos, estaba _demasiado_ enredado.

Pero le fue inevitable; sin darse cuenta, se encontraba persiguiendo a la Gryffindor por los pasillos, la seguía hasta la biblioteca y se escondía detrás de las estanterías a observarla ceñir el rostro ante el libro que tenía en manos, se encantaba viendo las ojeras marcadas y oscuras debajo de sus ojos debido a tantas horas lectura y descubrió cosas que no le sorprendieron en absoluto, pero se maravillaba haciéndolo; como la castaña siempre elegía aquella mesa de atrás, media escondida y se sentaba sola, mientras que sus compañeras estaban en la mesa del centro, cuchicheando en susurros. Cada mañana, su mirada se desviaba a la mesa de los Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor para verla beber su té y mordisqueando la tostada untada con mantequilla, para observar con deleite como la comisura de sus labios quedaba levemente manchada con mantequilla y ella con sutileza se la quitaba con el propio dedo.

¿Y cómo es que nunca antes se había reparado en la manera tan condenadamente atractiva en la que la que Hermione elevaba sus párpados?

Se sintió un como loco obsesionado, si hubiera podido hasta quizás se habría dado un Cruciatus él mismo, era un deshonra, para su familia, para su sangre ¡Para él mismo! se sentía un maldito hipócrita: años despreciándola, burlándose de ella y haciéndole la vida imposible, para luego, esto. ¿Era el maldito karma acaso?

Así fue como descubrió que el pelo de la sangre sucia de Potter le gustaba, era indistinguible, caótico, demasiado rebelde y marcaba la diferencia en ella. Tan estructurada, con toda su maldita vida organizada, llena de horarios que cumplir, con su uniforme perfecto _pero_ con esa maraña de cabello, indomable.

Se encontró sonriendo detrás una columna cuando la vio intentando aplastarlo con las manos y dejando salir un bufido molesto tras su fracaso.

Al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo al sonreír idiotizado por una cosa así, golpeó la pared con su puño y se fue a zancadas a su cuarto. Ni se fijó si se dañó a él mismo, en todo caso, se lo merecía.

Pero todo fue empeorando a pasos agigantados cuando notó cuanto necesitaba a aquella sangre sucia, a esa hija de muggles tan común y corriente como tantas veces se había intentado convencer.

Fueron cosas pequeñas, al comienzo.

Él llegando con los pelos de puntas, estresado, totalmente cabreado y asustado, intentando fundirse en ella para calmarse. Pero el problema radicaba en que ella no solo hacía lo que debía, es decir, corresponderle los besos y ya.

No, ella comenzó a tener actitudes estúpidas como darle un apretón tierno de manos, frotarle la espalda, abrazarlo, hasta cuando él no se lo permitía, ella insistía y Draco, totalmente derrotaba la dejaba.

Pequeños detalles que tenía Granger lo hacían sentirse abatido y perdido, tenía una forma de ser tan… Malditamente Gryffindor.

Ella no preguntaba, ni lo miraba con lástima, simplemente se acercaba a él y le brindaba su apoyo. Estaba seguro que ella sospechaba de sus andanzas con el lado oscuro y sin embargo, la Gryffindor no hacía nada, siendo la mejor amiga del cara rajada de Potter, estaba allí, con su peor enemigo, con aquellas actitudes cargadas de afecto.

Entonces comenzó a ver otras cosas, como lo cálidos que eran sus ojos, se percató de estupideces como la cantidad de pecas esparcidas en su nariz, o el lunar en forma de frutilla que tenía en su vientre y lo serena que se comportaba cuando él estaba hecho un desequilibrado, totalmente perturbado. Cuando los demás le temían, hasta sus propios amigos, ella se negaba a dejarlo solo.

Sus encuentros dejaron de ser simplemente unos cuantos minutos de besos y caricias, hasta el tiempo que Draco decidía marcharse, dejándola sola.

No, ahora hablaban. Draco se encontró escuchándola con atención pero sobre todo, con gusto. Se dio cuenta que escucharla lo relajaba, comenzó a conocerla más y de otras formas que no esperaba.

Ya sabía que solía ponerse roja cuando hablaban de temas personales, o cuanto le afectaba que la comadreja la usara para todos sus deberes y nunca le agradeciera.

Sabía que las aletas de su nariz se hinchaban cuando contaba algo que le indignaba y como modulaba con las manos cuando necesitaba explicar algo que lo tuvo mucho tiempo contenido. Lo segura que era respecto a sus conocimientos pero lo insegura que era en _todo_ lo demás aunque no pareciera.

Se dio cuenta que compartía muchos intereses en común y que ambos poseían una adoración por la lectura bastante peculiar, haciendo que sus charlas se convirtieran en debates, convirtiéndolas muy interesantes. De hecho, Draco no había tenido con nadie nunca conversaciones tan complejas, al punto de tener que dudar de sus propios conocimientos. Crabbe y Goyle eran demasiado estúpidos, a Zabini no le interesaba, Nott vivía perdido en su mundo y sus pensamientos profundos, Pansy era demasiado superficial, sus únicas lecturas se basaban en Corazón de Bruja, así que solo era Granger.

Todo se comenzó a poner demasiado personal, y Draco lo había notado, pero solo había dos opciones: retirarse o quedarse. Y todavía no estaba preparado para cortar esa extraña e insólita relación que tenía con la come libros, era su cable a tierra, cuando todo iba mal, cuando se encontraba desesperado por las cartas de su madre, las tareas de Voldemort y el desastre en su Mansión, estaba ella, allí, esperándolo sentaba y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, para socorrerlo. Y lo que más le gustaba, era que no le hacía preguntas, no lo forzaba a hablar cuando no quería, como los estúpidos de sus amigos que en realidad no se preocupaban por él, solo querían estar al tanto de la situación.

Hubo un día en que había llegado furioso, creía que el mundo se lo estaba comiendo y ni siquiera quería compartir el rato con Granger, no tenía tiempo para nada.

Pero ella estaba ahí, como siempre.

Él la echó, pero ella no se fue, como la maldita obstinada que era quedó ahí de pie, frente a él, entonces le gritó, la llamo _sangre sucia_ , como cuando aún no se acostaban y ella simplemente le plantó una cachetada en su mejilla exigiéndole que se calme.

Él quedó atónico, con la cabeza dada vuelta, la mejilla ardiéndole y evaluando seriamente que hacer al respecto.

No lo pensó mucho, en realidad, simplemente la llevó a la pared más cercana y la beso. Un beso brusco, carente de amor, lleno de necesidad.

Hermione se lo permitió, dejó que él la tomará de las muñecas y las colocara sobre su cabeza evitando que pudiera moverse, dejó que él enredara sus piernas con las de ella así no podía escaparse, solo lo dejó porque de alguna manera _entendía_ los demonios del rubio _._

Hasta que Malfoy ya no tenía nada que absorber, sintiéndose desarmado y recostando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, rendido, con su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, escondiéndose dentro de ese enmarañado cabello que siempre olía tan bien y abrazando su estrecha cintura casi dejándola sin respiración.

Esa fue la primera vez que él la abrazaba, y Hermione lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella. El abrazo duro varios minutos, y Draco se abstuvo para contener un sollozo lleno de impotencia, un grito lleno de furia.

Se tranquilizó cuando sintió el aroma de Granger llegar a sus fosas nasales, relajando cada partícula de su cuerpo, cada musculo.

Ella le acarició le mejilla sabiendo que él se lo tenía prohibido, pero no le importo, porque cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la piel pálida del rubio, ella misma pudo sentir como la respiración del Slytherin se calmaba.

Él se separó más tarde, dándose cuenta de la debilidad que había dejado relucir y cuando intentó alejarse ella le tomó de la muñeca.

\- Granger, ya – le paró él aunque con voz frágil, intentando separarse, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Ven – él la siguió, suspirando exasperado como si realmente le molestara aquella situación.

Primeramente, se sentó en el sillón aterciopelado color verde y lo llamó a que se sentara. Él la miro ceñudo, pero lo hizo, aun mirándola de manera inquisitiva.

Entonces ella le indicó que colocara su cabeza sobre sus piernas, él la miro extrañado, con una mueca de burla, con los ojos muy abiertos y una de sus cejas platinadas arqueada, negando con la cabeza.

Había sido suficiente ese abrazo, ¿Ahora le estaba pidiendo que se portara como un crío desconsolado y se acostara sobre sus piernas a lloriquear? No señor, por Merlín, pese a todo aún era un Malfoy y eso significaba mantener la dignidad a flote, o por lo menos en un rango bastante alto.

\- Vamos, Malfoy – insistió ella. Pero él volvió a negar con la cabeza y cuando se puso de pie con la intención de largarse, Hermione volvió a jalarlo – Tú siempre me dices que me deje llevar. Bueno, ahora te lo estoy pidiendo yo. Ven acá, Draco, por favor – él giró, no solo porque lo había llamado Draco y eso había captado bastante su atención, el por favor también lo había ablandado. Pero él " _tú siempre me dices que me deje llevar_ ", ese fue el detonante.

Carajo que tenía razón, la Gryffindor, pese a toda su valentía, solía ser demasiado estructurada y tímida. Al comienzo nunca se animaba a escaparse con él, a esconderse en cualquier aula abandonada o a escabullirse en la sala de Menesteres, simplemente no le parecía correcto – a decir verdad, todo aquello que tenían _no era para nada correcto-_. No se animaba a perder ni una clase y solía costarle mucho abrirse ante él. De hecho, nunca la había visto desnuda, literalmente, siempre las luces debían estar apagadas y ellos sumergidos en una oscuridad eminente, donde la única prueba de que estaban allí eran sus respiraciones agitadas y sentirse el uno con el otro.

Entonces aparecía él, con aquella frase común y corriente, intentando persuadirla, intentando incentivarla y ella, poco a poco accedía, dejando de lado esa Hermione enteramente correcta.

Ahora ella le estaba pidiendo que él dejara de ser ese Draco enteramente frío y calculador, por un segundo.

Él suspiro, entre cansado y rendido, y se acostó en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas descubiertas de la castaña. Ella le sonrió con gusto y le besó la frente, cosa que puso nervioso a Malfoy. Sin embargo, desistió.

Ella comenzó a tocarle el cabello tranquilamente, al comienzo Draco la miro con un deje de curiosidad, sin entender que era lo que hacía o cual era su maldita intención. Él no estaba acostumbrado al afecto, no le parecía lo normal, de hecho. Con sus amantes las relaciones eran algo totalmente físico y más bien frío. Su madre nunca le había dado verdaderas muestras de afecto, así que para Draco eso era algo extraño y poco habitual, más bien para gente sentimentalista y era algo que él justamente no se podía permitir ser. En el idioma de su padre, ser sentimentalista era igual a ser débil, o quizás todavía peor.

Pero luego comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, sus músculos se aflojaron, su respiración era pausada y tranquila y aunque intentó no hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, tan solo sintiendo las caricias de la castaña en su piel. Hermione llevó la yema de sus dedos a su rostro, tocándole las mejillas, los párpados, las cejas, paseando por aquel rostro de porcelana. Draco entró en un estado de somnolencia que sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido.

Tan solo unos minutos después abrió los ojos con confusión, para encontrarse con los almendrados de Granger mirándolo con ternura, aunque sonriendo con un deje de diversión y picardía, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello delicadamente, dándole pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Draco.

Fue extraño, no estaban hablando, ni besándose, pero se sintió en paz.

Pero el verdadero día en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger no fue ese.

Él se había adentrado a la habitación de prefecta de Hermione.

Cuanto entró, sin previo aviso, ella estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo mojado y su cabello totalmente húmedo y suelto.

Tenía los ojos muy rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando y al ver a Draco entrar, sus manos se cerraron formando un puño y sus labios se fruncieron con disgusto.

Primero lo echó, luego le gritó hasta cansarse e ignorarle al ver que él no hacía nada más que quedarse parado viéndola.

Entonces, al ver que el Slytherin no tenía intenciones de irse, con un dolor acumulado en el pecho y cierto resentimiento le miro a los ojos y lo señaló con un dedo, como si lo estuviera acusando de algo.

\- Te vi coqueteando con aquella Ravenclaw, Draco ¿Cómo puedes aparecerte? He dicho que te vayas y si tengo que usar magia para mandarte lejos, Draco, créeme que lo haré – le amenazó con seguridad, pero a Draco no le daba mucha seriedad verla envuelta en una toalla. Le daba muchas otras cosas, claro – Desde un comienzo te advertí que no soportaría que otras chicas…

Draco se perdió en sus palabras cuando la Gryffindor, con total desinhibición y con unas lágrimas corriéndola por la mejilla tiro la toalla a un lado.

Trago grueso. Estaba totalmente desnuda ante él, como nunca antes, como si no fuera la primera vez que reunía el valor. Pero era como si ella no se hubiese percatado, porque mientras lo hacía, con total confianza, se colocaba una braga cualquiera que parecían las de una abuela, una prenda bastante horrible en opinión de Draco, con un estampado floreado de lo más poco sensual existente.

Sabía que lloraba porque lo veía en la expresión de su rostro, en sus ojos rojos, en sus labios hinchados, en sus palabras rotas, pero lo que decía no llegaba a sus oídos.

Se dio cuenta que la quería porque no soportaba verla destrozada, menos aun si él era el maldito culpable. Se dio cuenta que no quería perderla porque lo que estaba sucediendo, esos planteos de Granger, que ella por fin haya sentido la confianza de desnudarse ante él aunque fueran en circunstancias extrañas, convertían aquello que tenían en una relación _real._ Y Draco necesitaba eso en su vida. Lo necesitaba _con ella_.

Simplemente se abalanzó sobre la castaña y la beso, ella lo quitó, le gritó cosas, le dijo que ella no era una más en su larga y estúpida lista, que tenían un trato, que quien se creía que era, todo eso sobre los finos labios de Draco Malfoy que seguían tomándola.

Lo que Hermione no entendía es que Draco no había intentado coquetear con aquella chica. O bueno, quizás sí, pero no con verdadera intención. ¡Él necesitaba quitarse a Granger de la cabeza! Pero acababa de entenderlo todo.

Entonces Draco la arrinconó contra una pared y le tomó del rostro, acariciando con el pulgar los labios húmedos de la castaña, mirando con sus ojos grises derretidos ante aquellos almendrados.

 _\- Te quiero, Hermione_ – dijo en un susurro, aunque uno muy claro y serio. Ella quedo paralizada, desarmada, con la boca entre abierta de la sorpresa. Y total y estúpidamente conmovida. Él volvió a besarla y ella simplemente le devolvió el beso, porque ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si esa palabra era todo lo que estuvo esperando en los últimos meses. Si, eran tan solo dos estúpidas palabras que quizás no demostraban nada, pero conocía a Draco Malfoy y todo su porte de piedra, y jamás, jamás sería capaz de decir aquellas dos palabras en voz alta si no las sentía. Ni siquiera sintiéndolas, quizás. Pero lo había hecho, y eso cambiaba el rumbo de todo.

Draco supo que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, que desconocía y se sintió increíblemente asustado cuando por fin dijo aquellas palabras que estuvieron en la punta de su lengua numerosas veces y supo, más que nunca, que quería a Hermione Granger, de una forma apasionada y tonta, que estaba enamorado de ella y que era lo único que necesitaba para calmar su tempestad. Y no iba a negarse ante aquel amor correspondido, que aunque sea prohibido, era lo único correcto que sentía que estaba haciendo. Y no podía desperdiciar ese sentimiento. Así que mandó al diablo su condición de sangre pura, a su familia, al mismo Lord Voldemort, mando a la mismísima mierda a todo el mundo, menos a ella. A ella la tomó como nunca antes, como si fuese la primera vez y como si fuese la última.

* * *

¿Se acuerdan que dije que había escrito otro os para este reto, pero luego me arrepentí y subi lo que subi en el ahora primer capítulo? Bueno, era este.

Me tenté a subirlo, ya que después de todo trabajé en él, no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado que llegué pero bueno, aquí esta, así que espero que al menos le hayan dado oportunidad hasta su final porque es la parte que más disfruté escribir.

Así como en el primer fic hice a una Hermione bastante díficil, ahora hice a un Draco un tanto ¿cabrón? es en gran parte el verdadero Draco Malfoy que pasa por mi cabeza a decir verdad jaja, aunque no siempre lo apoyo.

 **P/D:** Me encantan las opiniones, pero si vas a hacer una crítica negativa, que sea una constructiva y que me ayude a mejorar, no una ofensa, recordemos que hay personas tras la pantalla con la que nos comunicamos. Si vas a dejar un comentario horrible y nada constructivo, mejor ahórratelo. No es de mala onda, es que no le veo el sentido a ese tipo de comentarios.

Nos leemos!

PeaceLilith.


End file.
